Down The Hatch
by Neferit
Summary: After the destroying of Diablo they have found the diary of the first Diablo's conqueror. What did she feel while fighting in the Cathedral?


**A/N:** Except of this story I don't own nothing (Blizzard has it all). Damn! However, if you like the story, please, leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

_After the terrible war with Three, a pair of adventurers made their way to the Tristram. To the place, where it all begun. In the ruins of Ogden's inn they found a book - and that book turned out to be a journal of the Diablo's first conqueror, of the nameless Rogue._

_Although only a few entries remained, they are still frightenning in their incredibility._

_The adventurers decided tht the future generations need to know, what drove the hero into fighting against the devils in the Cathedral. YOU are one of the the first readers. Take a seat, reader, and read, what should be remembered._

**o.O.o **

Today I finally arrived to Tristram. Hm, city is full of so-called-heroes - and I don't see anything of their making what would improve the situation. It's evening already. I just ask the innkeeper about the happening here and will go to the bed.

-

So, first day in Tristram showed to be a bit... stresfull, to say the least. Why? Well, that's an easy answer. Just as I found the cathedral, I've found dying man, too. He told me he was one of those who searched King Leoric's son, young Prince Albrecht. They were led by Archbishop Lazarus - but Lazarus betrayed them all. And then... then they were attacked by hell-spawns. And when the few of them thought they're safe, they were attacked again. The man before me was still scared when he told me name of the attacker - Butcher.

He died soon after this but I sense strange foreboding. Will I meet this Butcher? And will I even live for so long?

_Several of entries were unreadable. Next readable entry was about two weeks after this._

-

Well, I met Butcher. And the meeting was fatal - luckily for him. No idea how I managed to kill him. All I remember is huge shadow trying to hit me with big reaper and me, firing desperately arrow after arrow into it. And then I did one big foolish mistake - I looked into the room Butcher leaved.

The sight of the dishonoured bodies was too much. I felt nauseous and before I knew it, I was screaming and running all the way out of Cathedral.

The villagers were quite scared when I finally got out, since my screaming was... well, VERY loud. Pepin says I was "pale, with staring eyes, blood all over me, and totally out of breath." And that wasn't all. I've got terrible fever and was unable to get out of bed for the next week. I'm still a bit weak after it but I hope I will be better soon.

Cain told me that the Cathedral itself has around four levels, followed by four or five levels of catacombs. He was unsure what would follow, but he thinks it should be caves and then - Hell itself. I already pity Griswold since he will have to make all the arrows for me.

-

Finally I was able to continue in Cathedral cleansing. Surprisingly, the levels I already visited were absolutely empty. Really strange, if ya ask me. But I really am not complaining about it.

-

Today I finally reached the cellars. I already hate it there, it's wet and really scary there. I should ask some of the others to help me - I think I saw a fine warrior yesterday. Guess he will be capable fighter - and he's quite handsome, too. Hope he will be willing to go there with me.

EDIT: Yes, he was! Finally I won't be doing all of this on my own!

-

We finished this level of catacombs. We even found some place colled Chamber of Bones. And lets say it - it was really full of bones. But also I was able to learn new spell. And I'm sure we will need every spell. Lavir - my companion - found in one of the chambers even very nice armor and I found a new battle bow.

But as our journey to the hell continues, I feel something wrong is going to happen. Cain told us that was Lazarus the one who actually kidnapped the King Leoric's son, Prince Albrecht. I sincerely hope he will be okay when we find him.

_Most of the following pages are unredable. Only several words can be read on each of the pages:_

... strange Knight...

-

Elixir?...

-

... we have it...

-

...found Lazarus... Prince is dead... sacrificed by Archbishop... Diablo restored...

-

... Diablo is... dangerous... fight... soon...

-

_Now follow two entries which are completely readable. And also they are the last of the whole journal:_

Finally Diablo is dead. Alas, also is Lavir. He died while protecting me. I will never forget him, his friendship and his protection.

But Diablo had and still has to be stopped. When he died, all what remained on his place was body of the Prince. His forehead was pierced by some strange crimson crystal. I took it out of his forehead and watched it for a moment.

In this gem is Diablo's soul. If I will be guarding the gem - that means 'if I place in on my forehead' - I will be able to protect the others from his evil I think I'm strong enough for it.

-

Now, several days after Diablo's death I don't think it was such good idea to put the gem on my forehead. As soon as I placed it there I begun to feel strange.

Cain is watching me as if he knew something. But he can't - I haven't told him anything but about Diablo's death. But I can sense he doesn't truly believe me anymore.

Not that it would bother me. When I saw him for the last time, I felt strange urge to rip his throat open. I hardly contained myself.

But now, now I hear that strange voices again. **_'Go to the West... go and find Brothers...'_** But I don't have any brothers! It's slowly droving me insane and if Ogden hasn't organized a little party for me, I would run away, screaming.

No idea why I feel as if this was the last time I'm almost completely sane.

Tomorrow I should all right. Or at least I hope I will.

**o.O.o**

_This is when the diary ends, reader. No 'tomorrow' has came for the Rogue. Ogden's party was the event when the whole village of Tristram has been destroyed._

_From now on the Rogue has been known only as a Dark Wanderer.  
_


End file.
